The Stories Of Luna Dragneel and Storm Fullbuster
by mack4ever
Summary: Drabbles of two characters from the wonderful Ally! Adventures with the two, comedy, friendship, and possible romance along the way! Rating may change? I'm not the best with summaries, but I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody~!

This is my first story on FF and I hope you all enjoy!

Everyone is welcome to leave comments on how you thought my story went, complaints, compliments etc. :)

This one is for my wonderfully talented friend Ally who runs the tumblr account fairy-mage her artwork is beautiful and she's _immensely_ talented. These will be collections of her characters Luna and Storm, two fairy tail mages from popular pairings in the manga and anime! All credit goes to her for the characters and ideas of them.

So without further adue, chapter 1: Snow Cones for a Dragon?

**POV- Luna**

**Present POV**

**_Past POV_**

The soles of my worn out brown boots pounded against the stone streets of Magnolia, I had one thought on my mind- The guild. Taking in another gulp of air I pushed my feet to carry me faster towards the large building coming into view over many town-homes and shops, my guild Fairy Tail. A grin that could rival my fathers cracked across my face as the cheers of my drunken guildmates floated down the streets and to my super-sense-of-hearing ears, some things really never change. As the doorway came into sight my brown eyes lit up in anticipation, my partner was getting back from a solo-mission today (that I _highly _protested against.) and though I'd never admit it to him, I really had missed the Ice/water-make mage. His name was Storm Fullbuster, the most doe-eyed, sweet talking, kind hearted, cocky assed boy I had ever met in my life, according to my dad he took the last part from his father. Though our dad's never really got "along" we became best friends instantly, I think that's thanks to our moms though, seeing as Storm's mother stopped seeing mine as a "love-rival". Apparently she wasn't satisfied until my mom married my dad, but everyone saw it coming since my parents were the famous "idiots who didn't know they were in love", Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. I couldn't stop another smile as I heard laughter float through the open doors as I made a skidding stop just under the archway, eyes flying through the guild searching for a navy head of hair, my shoulders fell with disappointment not seeing him anywhere and not catching his scent either. I dragged myself towards the bar and plopped down laying my head on the counter, a giggle sounded above me and I looked up smiling when I saw a pair of violet eyes stare down at me. "What's wrong? Expecting your little lover boy?" the violet eyed giggled at me as I sat up and stuck my tongue out at her, "We're not lovers Asuka! Just partners, remember? I swear you're just like Mira-Jane-san was…" This earned me a heartfelt laugh, "I can't help it! You two would just make the most adorable couple! I mean that is if your dad's didn't have a stroke over it…" She thoughtfully murmured the last part cleaning some of the glasses at the bar, she wasn't a full time barmaid but filled in when the jobs weren't exciting. I couldn't blame her, the jobs have gotten way more boring compared to when my parents were mages, drumming my fingers against the counter I lifted my head back up seeming to snap her out of her thoughts "But you're right, I was looking for Storm but the idiot isn't back yet! Probably stopped for snow cones again…" I mumbled then huffed remembering the time he had **made **me stop for _snow cones_.

"_Stoooorrrmmmm we don't have time for your weird fruity ice cravings!" pouting I placed my hands on my hips, he was laughing at my childish look _again_. "I'm not kidding this time! We are __**not**_ _stopping ya hear me?! Just make your own ice and eat it!" This stopped his laughter but he frowned at me. "Oh come on, you know I can't eat my own ice! It's just… Weird. Plus this is _shaved _ice. I know you secretly love the strawberry flavoring." He smiled at me despite the slight attitude slipped under his words, and I scowled at him, how did this kid know me so freakin well!? I groaned in annoyance "Fine. We can have __1_ _snow cone then we're leaving!" he waved his hand as if swatting off an annoying pest "Ok ok I got it __1_ _snow cone, now let's go before they get busy." He strolled off casually towards the stand leaving me to trail after him half heartedly, why out of everyone at the guild did I have to pick _him_?! He sweet talks me into a snowcone everytime we go on a trip and all I ever get is a watery drink with syrup because it melts before I even get one bite in! And the worst part is he __knows_ _this! With my silent rant I hadn't noticed he had stopped walking, nor had I noticed I walked straight into his back. "Ow! Hey warn me next time ice-for-brains-!" My protests stopped as I noticed why he had stopped, there were three girls practically drooling in front of him, no wonder he stopped. I rolled my eyes as the familiar yells of "It's Storm-sama!" "He's the cutest mage from Fairy Tail!" "Do you think he has a stripping habit like his dad did~?" I wanted to gag at the last one, these girls were so annoying! I grabbed his sleeve tugging "Storm lets go already-" "Hello ladies can I help you?" he smiled kindly down at the girls who practically shrieked in happiness- I forgot he's always kind to everyone outside of a fight. Lucky me. I rolled my eyes and side stepped away from them storming over to the snow cone place, maybe if I just get him one and give it to him then we can go. He can always refreeze it or somethin right? Or wait it wouldn't be shaved anymore… Oh god dammit why was this so difficult?! I puffed out my cheeks angrily but went inside anyways, I already knew his favorite flavor so I'll just have them make it and hold onto it until he shows up. Yeah that's a good plan! But crap look at this crowd… I uneasily turned my head looking at the sea of people. Oh ugh… why did I have to say __**sea**_ _I hate transportation- motion sickness seriously sucks! I shook my head violently to get the thought out of my head, I started elbowing my way through the crowd getting a lot of glares and angrily yells of surprise. Hehe sucks for them, they shoulda got outta my way! I smiled as I finally reached the counter "Hi can I get one-" I gasped as suddenly the back of my cape and dragged me back lifting me off the ground "Hey put me down!" I growled angrily as I was turned to face this beast of a man who glared at me "And where do you think you're going little lady? Can't you see there's a line?!" "And can't you see I'll kick your ass if you don't put me down right now!" He glared at me and shook me harshly "Watch your damn tongue before I take it out! Now move onto the back of the line-" "Put her down." Suddenly and eerily calm and familiar voice broke through the other guys and we both turned to see the one and only Storm Fullbuster standing behind the guy with a relaxed expression. "Excuse me?" "I said, "Put her down." If you wouldn't mind sir, that's my partner and I really don't appreciate her shortness being shown to the world" "Hey!" I pouted angrily and my cheeks lit up to the color of my hair, "Sure thing, as long as you carry her sharp tongued ass to the back." You really had to know Storm to see the brief flicker of a frown appear one his lips, "Please place her down gently, and I'll think about it." the guys hold tightened on my cape, "You want me to put her down?" "Yes, if I didn't make that clear." His crystal blue eyes flickered towards me then back to the man "Have her and get your ass's outta here until you learn some manners!" He threw me forward right into Storm's chest- I may or may not have let out a surprised yelp as I collided with him, though to my pleasant surprise we didn't move back. I looked up as I felt an arm wrap around my side, Storm hadn't moved an inch and was now staring at the guy who was laughing then jerked in surprise not hearing us crash to the floor. "Luna wait outside, ok?" "But I-" "Please?" If it was anyone else they'd think he's being polite saying please, but if you listened to how clipped it was at the end he may as well have said "now." I wasn't about to argue with him either so I nodded and walked past the staring crowd outside and sat on the curb annoyed. I can handle myself! I would've blasted that bastard out the window! I plopped my chin onto my hand and a strand of salmon hair fell into my face. I heard the shouts and gasps of the surprised crowd from inside and footsteps sounded behind me, next thing I know someone sits down next to me on the curb. "Here you go" he smiled at me handing me a strawberry snow cone "I'll hold onto it and you can eat so it doesn't melt." I blinked at him surprised then blushed and leaned forward taking a bite looking away from his watching eyes, muttering a "Thanks Storm…" "Anytime Luna, we are partners after all" He grinned at me and took a munching bite of his blueberry snowcone. _

_A few minutes passed of us sitting there munching snow cones when he suddenly stood and tossed them, then offered me his hand. When I raised an eyebrow at him he replied "C'mon they weren't any good, you were right. Let's hit the road." I stared at him then took his hand standing and followed him as he walked down the street, how could he be so different in a ten minute time frame … I smiled to myself before grinning and running past him pulling off his sleeves hoodie, he stared at me and i smirked waving it around "Catch me if you want your parcha back ice boy!" With that i turned on my heels making a mad dash off, I almost gave up think he wouldn't follow when suddenly I heard pounding footsteps follow "Get back here flame head!" I laughed loudly in triumph and kept running for it, I didn't miss the grin he had as he followed, it was out of line for his "cool boy" attitude, but to be honest my favorite times are the breaks in his facade. And with that we left behind the random city we had stopped in, left behind the fangirls, the awful snow cones, and a now popsicled man. Yeah, these are the times I wouldn't trade all the power in the world for. _

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot at the memory, yeah I really hate snow cones but I'll put up with them if it makes him grin every once in awhile. I knew I really shouldn't be sitting here pouting because he hasn't showed up, I'll just wait for him like everyone else is. "Thanks for the talk Asuka" I nodded to her and she came back to the present and grinned "Sure thing Luna!" I pushed back my stool and turned my eyes sweeping the guild once more, but this time it was different, this time I was looking for a… " Who wants to fight?!" Punching my flaming fist into my hand I grinned hearing cheers from my guildmates as many rose for one of our famous guild rumbles. Being caught in said rumble I didn't notice when a familiar face entered the guild, I did however notice his laughter after seeing us in another rumble, and I did notice his scent rising above the others around me. What? Nothing romantic! It's just i'm around the idiot so much it's drilled into my senses! Dragons can always smell scents they're more familiar with over anyone else's. So don't be gettin any ideas! We're strictly partners!


	2. Join me on a mission maybe?

It was a bright beautiful day in the town of Magnolia, a town deep within the land of Fiore. Fiore was a special place, full of wizards and mages who used magic for entertainment and work for the mundanes to gain money and provide for them. All wizards belong to guilds, guilds are groups of wizards who work together in one big group- many become so close they believe they are nakama (family). One guild in particular was famous for their deep bonds and rowdy nature, this guild is settled comfortably into the town of magnolia, it's name? Fairy Tail. A guild famous throughout all of Fiore, for it's mages through time, whether it from the very first guild master to the most recent one; by name he was the "4th" but in actuality he was the 3rd. Laxus Dreyar was the current master of the Fairy Tail guild, him and his wife MiraJane Dreyar. They watched over the guild which was now full of the next generation of mages, sons and daughters of the past ones who were in the guild with the two new masters. Such as the two our story is going to begin focusing on, whom are they? Well well you'll just have to wait and see won't you? Quite an intro if I do say so myself! Who am I you might ask? That will be revealed much much later, for now I am merely your story-teller, now let us begin the chapter shall we?

"The first mission- is fire and ice a good mix?"

POV- Luna

Present time

"Ohoya Minna!" My voice rang out into the guild amongst the other shouts and yells of the fighting or laughter from my guild mates, I grinned widely as I dashed inside my scarf fluttering behind me along with my Sakura hair. Some of the guild members turned to look at me only to smile and shout a welcome or wave to greet me. My name was Luna Dragneel, daughter of the famous Dragon Slayer; Natsu Dragneel, and the Celestial Mage whom collected all 12 keys (and STILL has them I might add) Lucy Heartfilia. I got my Papa's powers though, a true hot head at heart but also a novelist too- I got that from my Mama. I waved excitedly towards the bar where Asuka Cornell was washing out mugs whistling happily, she was one of my closest friends around the guild, she was a few years older than I was but she was a kid at heart and always would be! She looked up from the glass and waved back grinning like she'd just finished a mission and got 1,000,000 Jewels. "Ohoya Luna! Move your butt over here, I gotta talk to ya!" I rolled my eyes at her blunt statement and hurried over, she never was one to skirt around getting to the point. "Whatcha got for me Asuka-chan?" Plopping down on a bar stool in front of her, I watched as she set down the mug and towel before bending over to search through the cabinet below "I know I put it here somewhere..." She muttered to herself before popping back up excitedly, her cowboy hat bouncing on her head as she did so, shoving a piece of paper into my hand she folded her arms and leaned them on the counter pressing her body weight onto them watching me expectantly. Taking the paper I looked down at it reading the scribbled print along it, a grin growing wide across my face with every word "...In need of two strong mages capable of endurance for long hours and willingness to get dirty... Reward... 7,000 jewels?!" My eyes nearly popped out of my head, that was the most I had been offered yet! I mean the request wasn't EXACTLY for me but... 7,000 jewels! Do you know how much food that could buy me?! "Yes yes I'll take it! Sign me up I can handle whatever these assholes throw at me-!" "Ah-ah-aaaah" she had a cocky smirk lacing her pale lips as she wiggled her index finger at me before pointing out something on the sheet, I looked down at the designated point and frowned annoyed seeing the words she indicated "Says right here darlin' you need TWO mages, and you know what that means, Stooorm will come with yooou~" she gushed at me her smirk widening, it was no secret that she had taken over Mira-chan's job of playing match maker in the guild, and currently her target was Storm and I. True, Storm and I do have very good chemistry together, but that doesn't mean we'll date! No way he's my partner, practically a BROTHER to me! I scrunched up my nose and stuck my tongue out at her in a very childish manner "Don't you start up again Asuka! We're STRICTLY partners!" She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes "I dunno how y'all two can be so damned blind..." She shook her head and plucked the sheet out of my hand "Go and grab your little partner and get back here so I can sign the mission off to ya, I'll hold onto it till y'all get back here" I nodded and stood up pumping my fist into the air "One step closer to S-class!" I cheered and turned running off out of the guild, it was Friday which was family day for the Fullbuster's, they always invited me but I felt more like an intruder on their family moments- plus Storm would get so flustered and embarrassed whenever his mom brought up how my mom used to be her "love rival" for Storm's dad. Though don't get me wrong I absolutely love the Fullbuster's! They're like my second family, I've known them ever since I was born, they helped train me and practically raise me. A toothy grim appeared on my lips as I slipped out of the guild, people calling after me but I was already disappearing down the road.

After about 10 minutes of running I jogged up the pathway to the Fullbuster's house, it was resting on a hill over looking a River that I think Papa and Uncle Gray used to play at. It used to not be running for awhile but with the help of Aunty Juvia they got it flowing nicely again. I smiled and walked up the steps letting my knuckles rap against the oak door; once, twice, and finally a third time before letting it fall to my side. I turned to look back at the mid after noon sun and closed my eyes letting it's heat envelope me. After a few seconds the door opened and I turned around to look for whom opened it. I found the person,but they only reached about my mid calf- actually both the people did. "Hey you two, mind if I come in?" I looked down at Storm's twin brother and sister, Rin and Sylvia, suddenly their blue stormy eyes lit up and they threw open the door running out towards me. In unison they cried out "Luna-sama!" Sylvia ran into my legs hugging the tightly and Rin took a leap off the ground into my arms, I wrapped one around him holding him close and ruffled Sylvia's hair with the other. My laughter rang through the air "I think you two have gotten taller!" Sylvia looked up at me blushing lightly her eyes shining "Really Luna-sama?" Rin on the other hand pouted and folded his arms "Don't make fun of our height Luna-sama!" I grinned at the polar opposites and set Rin onto the ground. Yes he was a boy, but he had a girly name because it's so rare for it to be a boy AND girl twin- they knew one was to be a girl so they planned on two of them. "C'mon Storm-kun will want to see you Luna-sama" Sylvia grabbed my hand and begun pulling me forward- Rin watched her curiously then did the same taking my other hand as they pulled me inside. Moving my leg out I kicked the door close knowing they would forget and smiled letting them lead me down the hall into the living room where I heard familiar laughter filling the air. My heart sped up at seeing my friend, even if I see him every day he was my best friend. Sylvia pulled me into opening as I stood up straight and quite bluntly she pointed towards me and spoke over their voices "Luna-sama is here Storm-nee" he turned around eyes lighting up as they met mine and our smiles couldn't have been more insync. "Ah, welcome Luna-san! We were not expecting to see you" his mother commented and my eyes moved to hers and her kind hearted smile sitting next to her husband who nodded to me with a smile. "Gomen to barge in Juvia-chan, Gray-chan, I had to come and get Storm for the guild. We have a mission lined up for us-" before I could say anymore storm was on his feet and grabbing his jacket. "Let's get moving then, can I go...?" He glanced back at his parents though we both knew they wouldn't be upset. As if immediately they both nodded, though his dad was the first to speak "Take your time, and oy grab some jewels off my dresser and take Luna out for some lunch." If it wasn't for my heightened awareness of Storm- or if I didn't know him as well as I did- I would have missed the brief blush and slight movement of the corner of his lip. It was gone in an instant though, the Fullbuster's- save for Juvia-chan and Rin-kun- we're amazing at keeping a cool attitude and laid back demeanor. It drove me crazy. "Alright, we'll be back later" he was walking towards me waving a hand in a salute gesture slightly above his head, he took my hand and used the other to ruffle his kid brothers hair leading me out. "Bye! I'll see you all later on, and Arigato for the Jewels!" I yelled over my shoulder following my partner without resistance. We moved out the front door with the chorus of their goodbyes following behind us, Storm ignored his fathers offer of money as he was too proud to take it. He'd use his own jewels before taking his fathers. I grabbed the door handle shutting the door behind us and jogged down the steps beside him. "Anxious to leave?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he seemed to snap out of his thoughts looking down at me, shrugging her turned his head back to the front but I saw his smile. "I guess, they were talking about a girl they think I like in the guild." His smile slipped away and I frowned, "Why is that a bad thing? All the girls love you Ice Boy." I poked his side and he smirked slightly "Sure sure.. Now what's this mission you came all this way to save me from family day for?" I blinked at the change of subject and begun thinking about just what it was. "Some rich guy heard about a legend of specials gems that rest at the bottom of some mines... He wants two experienced Mage to go all the way to the bottom of the mines and find them for him, and bring em back. But get this... The jewels reward... Is 7,000 jewels!" I was almost jumping up and down with excitement but he seemed to be analyzing it " "Two experienced Mages"? I'm not too sure Luna... Those mines might be more dangerous than they seem." "Oh c'mon Storm! It's just some dust and rubble- nothing we cant handle! And don't worry, if anything big and scary comes out I'll protect you." I gave him a cocky smirk and he snorted lightly shoving her arm, "Yeah yeah ok I get it hot shot" laughing I moved back next to him "Don't get cold feet" I mocked him but stayed close by him as we neared the guild.

Going inside was a familiar safe haven feeling, Asuka was waiting for us and chatting with Mira-San. She spotted us in a second and grinned waving directing the snow-haired mages attention towards us. "I got him Asuka-chan!" I yelled over the chaos and took his hand dragging him towards the bar "Hi Guild Master Mira-San" I beamed at her and she merely giggled waving her hand "I told you about formalities you two, it's just Mira! Now I understand you two want this job?" She lifted the paper and we both nodded "Yes m'am that's the one" Storm spoke his voice level and kind smiling lightly, not to big to give off utter happiness- but not slight enough to be awkward and forced. "Wonderful! You two can head out first thing tomorrow, I think there's a train at 8 up towards the mountains." She thought over it curiously as if wanting to confirm it to herself "Arigatō Mira, we'll take it!" I grabbed the paper and folded it neatly before handing it to Storm, he gave a soft scoff taking it from my hand. What? He was better at keeping track of things than I was! "Well make sure to catch that train tomorrow!" "We won't miss is Mira" Storm helped comfort her worry with reassuring words, I merely nodded grinning out of pure excitement.

Soon after we were walking towards my house, he always walked me home at the end of the day. My family still lived in the apartment building my mother used to rent from, but they ended up buying the full house from the women whenever she was passing. To say the least she was very thankful to them. I smiled to myself at the old story they told me about our house, my boots scuffed against the cobble stones of the edge of the River walk. Storm held my outstretched hand out of both habit and his own paranoia. I laced our fingers together, one would say they fit perfectly together; "You really need to get out of that habit Luna" he mentioned lightly keeping his gaze fixed on the water watching it shine in the setting suns rays, "What habit? The one of me waking on the edge, or signing us up for things first and asking you later?" I glanced his way and caught a glimpse of his grin and a small laugh at my comment, "Now that you mention it, both you Baka." He let go of my hand and moved it into his pocket continuing forward, I lost balance at the unexpected loss of his hand and threw my arms wildly before regaining it and sighed out in relief, before what he said registered... "HEY!" I dashed after him and shoved him with my shoulder "I am not a Baka! That was rude." I huffed sticking my nose into the air with a brief purse of my lips, he laughed at me and laid his arm around my shoulders "You're right... That just doesn't pinpoint your annoyingness well enough." He winked at me as we walked to the front door before letting his arm fall from around me. I quickly stepped up on the front porch step so we were almost eye level "Yeah yeah say what you will! But you love me despite all that annoyingness!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes smiling before turning and walking off down the road "Whatever helps you sleep better at night Pinky" "Don't let the frost bite ya watery snowman!" I yelled after him, grinning to himself and he gave me his famous one handed salute goodbye and I slipped inside of the house stretching from my day, tomorrow I had a mission! I silently jumped up and down in the hallway shrieking- with no sound- in happiness.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
